This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are multiple kinds of pages, such as web pages of browsers or menu pages displayed on terminal devices. Taking browsers as an example, general browsers support opening multiple web pages simultaneously. In order to achieve page switching, the multiple web pages are usually displayed through two kinds of methods, one method uses page title and address list and the other method uses page thumbnail collection.
When adopting page thumbnails for displaying and performing a right sliding operation on a page thumbnail display area, each thumbnail in the left side of the page thumbnail display area slides towards the middle and expands when doing so. A thumbnail in the middle will move towards the right side and is packed up. A thumbnail of a target page can be found through performing a left sliding operation or right sliding operation. However, when a distance between the target page and the current page is large, the thumbnail needs to perform multiple horizontally sliding operations before the target page can be found. The number of operations is large, resulting in low operation efficiency.